


Mara's Gift

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Free Use, Large Breasts, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Possession, Rough Sex, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: An encounter with a particular Shadow leaves Ren a little... different.For one, he's much more talkative than usual.For another, he's able to get three of his beautiful confidants to strip naked and suck him off like he just asked to borrow a pencil.





	Mara's Gift

A sign flickered, its red light staining the tiled walls and floor. A disused subway car sat on tracks far too old for it, waiting endlessly for passengers that would never arrive. In every dark corner, the shadows themselves seemed to creep out like mould; dark tendrils curling over walls and floors and sterile white pillars. The whole place seemed lifeless and empty.

Empty, except for the sounds of combat echoing from further down the tunnel.

"How much more can this thing take?" Ann leapt back as a thick, green tentacle crashed into the ground where she had just been. Her whip cracked against the scaly hide, but the Shadow barely flinched.

"I did warn you it was tough." Futaba huffed from inside her Persona. "Hang on, I'll see if I can find an escape route…"

"No. We can beat this thing." The shots from Makoto's revolvers echoed through the narrow subway tunnel. Her lip curled, and she ducked as the Shadow lashed out, leaving a crater in the wall beside her. A few strands of short, brown hair wafted to the floor; torn out of her short bob by the near miss.

"I don't care what we do, as long as I don't have to keep looking at this thing for much longer." Ann shuddered.

The Shadow roared, its great green, phallic head almost brushing against the ceiling. A horde of muscular tentacles flailed at its base, tiny hands groping out from its neck. Or body; it was hard to tell, given it was one solid green shaft sitting in a brass chariot. It rushed forward, a row of blades snapping and snipping at the head of its charge while the Phantom Thieves scattered. The thing smelt like death and rust and several very, very unmentionable body fluids. It peered around –or seemed to, given it had no eyes- it's purple tongue tasting the air. It had to be blind, though, or else it wouldn't have rushed so far ahead it couldn't turn around to face the Thieves in the narrow tunnel.

"This is it! Perso- hey!" Ann cried out as one of the tentacles lashed out, curling around her waist. The red latex of her exceedingly tight catsuit creaked as the slimy appendage slithered and squeezed up her body. "Ew! Get this thing off of me!"

"Oh, I don't like where this is going…" said Futaba, "Queen, tell me you've got its weakness!"

"I can't figure it out," Makoto growled. She let off a volley of shots into the writhing mass, wincing as the Shadow let out an ungodly, high-pitched scream.

"Well, figure something out before it wrings me out like a towel!" Ann snapped.

"I think that might be the least of your- Queen, watch out!" Futaba zipped back, her UFO styled persona whirring slightly.

Makoto turned sharply, but it was too late; the oncoming tentacle slammed her into the wall, almost knocking her mask clean from her face. Before she could recover, it had wrapped around her, pinning her arms against her black breastplate. Her struggling just made the tentacle tighten as the Shadow lifted her into the air.

"Oh man…"

"Urgh! Stop squeezing that you perverted-" Ann shrieked as her blonde twintails were yanked back. The tentacle started pulling her closer and closer to the writhing mass at the beast's back, and her eyes widened. "Oh no. Don't you dare!"

"Let go of me you…!" Makoto kicked wildly.

"Persona!" A voice called out.

A flash of red and black shot through the tunnel, carving its way through both the air and the Shadow. It screamed, bleeding black as the tentacles that had been wrapped around the girls dropped to the floor. The severed limbs squirmed in their death throes before melting into the darkness. A figure in black slid under the wheels of the chariot as the shadow tried desperately to turn itself.

With a dramatic flair, Ren Amamiya hopped onto his feet, his tousled black hair and long tailcoat floating back into place.

"You took your time, Joker," Ann said.

"He was probably enjoying the show. Not that I can blame him." Futaba sneered from her safe position at the back of the group.

"Please don't joke about that. I'm so glad I don't have to clean this gunk off myself…" Ann shuddered.

"It looks like the Shadow is stuck," Makoto said.

The four of them grouped tightly together, watching the phallic monster as it struggled. Its wheels and blades scraped and screeched against the side of the tunnel, the only thing higher pitched than its roaring.

"Tell me you've figured out what hurts it," Ann said.

"Well, it didn't seem to like when Joker hit its tentacles," Futaba offered.

"Then that's our target!" Makoto pulled out her revolvers, cocking back the hammers.

"Alright… let's go for an all-out assault!" Ren smiled.

The ensuing hail of gunfire tore through the Shadow like it was a paper cut-out, leaving holes that spanned the whole of its oversexualised body. It screamed and writhed, its chariot falling to pieces as more and more of it was blown away. Finally, with a distorted cry, it collapsed into a puddle of darkness that evaporated in mere seconds.

"Enemy defeated!" Futaba said, her persona hovering just above the others. "That was a tough one."

"I really hope we never see another one of those again," Ann said.

"This is why we need to make sure everyone comes on these missions…"

"Let's get out of here before something worse appears." Ren looked around the subway tunnel. "Morgana!"

"Yes!" called the little cat-like creature from behind a pillar.

"It's not like you to hide," Ann said.

"I was waiting for my big entrance! But Joker went and stole it," Morgana pouted.

"We should go," Makoto said, peering over her shoulder.

"Right! Morgana… Transform!" And, with a puff of smoke, the little cat became a small black bus. Futaba dropped out of her Persona, stumbling a little before catching herself. The whole party looked exhausted; without the rush of adrenaline their shoulders slouched and their hands hung by their side. The battle had taken a lot out of them, and they weren't going to get much else done in Mementos. But something was nagging at Ren. He peered over his shoulder, ears straining to catch a sound that wasn't quite there. The tunnel was empty and dark, the only sound the revving of Morgana's engine.

He turned away, and one of the shadows lashed out at him.

There wasn't even time to cry out: something leapt out of the dark, perfectly aimed and accurate, crashing into his chest. Right where his heart was. He grabbed at his waistcoat, but the thing had vanished like it had just melted into the fabric. As he frantically looked around him, he felt goosebumps creep up his neck.

Then a sharp, stabbing pain. He grabbed his head as it felt like it would split open, and then... a brief moment of blackness.

"Joker? Are you okay?" Ann called, stepping out of the bus.

"Yeah…" he said, standing straight and slowly pushing his hair out of his face. "I'm fine. Just a bad headache."

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, stepping into Morgana. Ren took in a deep breath and smiled. His eyes opened, and the Shadow stared out of them.

***

"You really need to get this place decorated," Ann said. The walls of the attic turned bedroom were almost bare, covered only by piles of junk and old equipment stuffed into the corners. The dark wooden floor creaked slightly as the four of them walked over it. The room was lit by a pair of bare bulbs hanging from the slanted ceiling, making the whole place feel even less homely.

"It's on my list." Ren dropped himself onto a bed –or something close to one- squeezed into a corner. He and the others were out of their combat outfits and back to more casual clothes, though his affinity for blazers and tartan pants made him ‘business casual' at best. "Sorry I don't have anywhere for you to sit."

Ann shrugged. She hung her school blazer on one of the shelves, tugging a little at her baggy, white hoodie. "It's not so bad. Kind of rustic, really."

"Urgh…" Futaba groaned, "Is it always so stuffy in here?"

"Like you're one to talk about stuffy."

"My room has air conditioning!" Futaba's big green jacket flopped to the floor, and she dropped herself on top of it. Beneath that her clothes were surprisingly revealing for someone so shy; a black tank-top peeked out beneath a white top that hung off her shoulders. Most of her legs were covered by black socks that reached to her mid thighs, with a little more covered by her very short shorts. She adjusted her big round spectacles and pressed her knees up against her chest; like she was afraid something would leap out and attack her.

"I'm surprised we could get you out at all." Makoto sat cross-legged. Her skirt was long enough to protect her modesty, but the black leggings added an extra shield. Unless your thing was legs, of course. The black vest and white turtleneck shirt made her the most formal looking of the four of them.

"Sorry. Things can get a little hot in here," Ren said with a knowing smile.

Makoto tugged at her collar. There was something undeniably off about the air. Not quite stale or stuffy. More… musky? Probably the dust.

Ann fanned herself with her hand, undoing her hoodie enough to expose the top of the black tank-top underneath. "So, where are the others?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ryuji and Yusuke said they couldn't make it. I didn't hear back from Haru." Ren sat back on the bed. "I guess it's just the four of us."

"Not like Ryuji to skip hanging out."

He shrugged. "That's just what he told me."

"So… what is there to do here?" Futaba asked.

"I thought we could hang out for a while."

"Right…" Futaba brushed one of her hip-length ginger bangs out of her face. Why was her face getting so hot? Blushing? Or was it just the heat? She shifted her legs a little closer together; if it was just the heat, it was apparently affecting a whole lot of awkward places.

"I don't mind." Ann perked up, "It's rare to get you anywhere outside of a mission, let alone talking so much."

"It is nice to just be together like this," Makoto said.

"I'm sure you'd all rather I was ‘together' with just one of you," Ren smirked.

Ann laughed. It wasn't a nervous laugh even though, well, she would definitely have preferred being alone with him. But somehow the thought of everyone finding out about her little crush wasn't bothering her. She fiddled with the zip on her hoodie, and before she knew it she'd undone the whole thing, and it was sliding off her shoulders. It was sweltering in that room.

"You know, I think we should have a little game," Ren said.

"What kind of game?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing too hard," said Red, "A quick game of dice; whoever scores highest wins."

"Doesn't seem like much of a game then," said Futaba.

"Well, what if I make it more interesting? Let's say… loser has to do as the winner asks."

"Ooh, spicy," Ann said, "Like a slave thing, or a dare?"

"Makoto would probably follow his orders anyway," Futaba sneered.

"I am not a robot!" Makoto pouted, shuffling in place. The thought of having Ren do whatever she wanted was appealing. Very appealing. Or being told what to do herself by him, in that strong, commanding voice he used in battle… she shivered despite the heat of the room. Why was it so hot?

"What about the other two?" Futaba asked.

"What other two? I meant you three versus me." Ren said, "Unless you don't think you can share me."

"With these two? Please. As long as they keep their hands in the right place, I don't mind." Futaba smirked.

"And what place would that be?" Ann teased.

"Anything above the belt," Makoto said, "Everything else is mine."

"Woah! Makoto's getting feisty!"

"Don't think you can hog him all to yourself," said Futaba. A part of her mind nagged at her. Was she supposed to be talking about this kind of thing? Hell, what Makoto said was really out of character for her, right? Except… it didn't feel that way. It was just a conversation about Ren. All of Ren.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ren held out four red dice in his palm.

"Sure. If you win, us three will do whatever you say." Ann took the dice.

"Whatever I say?"

"Anything at all."

Ren smirked, pulling out a set of black dice from his pocket. The two sides stared each other down, rolling their dice in their palms before casting them in unison. A quick clattering across the floor and the group stared at the scores.

"And that's one win for me," said Ren.

"Best two out of three?" Ann asked.

"Rules are rules."

Futaba pouted, "That doesn't seem fair."

"I don't think it's meant to be fair," Makoto said.

"Alright, alright. What're we gonna do? A silly dance or something?" Ann sat back.

"I was thinking of starting a little harder than that." Ren grinned, his eyes becoming more intense. The room seemed to grow hotter, the faint musk stronger. Like everything about the girl's senses had been amplified. "I want you to strip."

The girls blinked.

"You heard me. Strip down, completely naked." Ren paused, "Actually, strip each other."

All three girls looked at one another. And, without a moment's hesitation, shrugged.

"Sure," Ann said, standing up and letting her hoodie drop entirely to the floor.

"It is really hot in here…" Makoto began unbuttoning her vest before Futaba leant in and smacked her hands away.

"He said strip each other," She said, her thin fingers very quickly removing the vest before dropping down to attack the skirt as well.

"I don't think there's enough hands here." Ann pulled the tank-top up and over her head, her breasts barely contained by her purple bra. "Unless Ren wants to get involved himself."

"Is that an invitation?" He smirked.

"It might be." Ann winked as her hands slid under Futaba's tops, pulling both white shirt and black tank up and over the little ginger's head. A pair of slender hands snaked around her waist, and she wiggled her hips as Makoto pulled both her skirt and her red legging slowly down her long legs. "Wow, Futaba, you are so skinny."

"So is Makoto…" Futaba mumbled. As if to prove her point she ran her hands up the brunette's legging, tracing along the surprisingly well-defined contours.

"It's not a bad thing!" Ann said, "Oh, Makoto, can you get my bra?"

"Sure…" Makoto fiddled with the hooks as Futaba knelt down, exposing her plain white panties and pale legs in one swoop. Ann's bra dropped to the floor, and the blonde girl sighed.

"Ah… it's good to let the girls go free." Ann stretched up, giving her tits a little shake in Ren's direction. "Liking the view?"

"Stop stealing his attention!" Futaba said.

"I'm not stealing anything."

"Sure, miss busty."

"Aw, jealous?" Ann ran her hands down the redhead's sides. "A lot of guys like petite girls, you know."

"Not as much as they like your big cow tits." Futaba hefted Ann's breasts in her hands, pouting slightly. "They're so soft… and perky. Do you even need to wear a bra?"

"Believe me, the size is more of a pain than you think."

"Uh huh. Sure. I suppose you're also fed up with the rest of your perfect curves?" Futaba traced a finger down Ann's toned stomach, hooking it around the paw-print panties.

"It's not just her chest that's big," Makoto said, taking a handful of Ann's fat arse.

"Hey, come on! You're both hot too. Right, Ren?"

"You're all stunning," He grinned.

"See! Makoto's got that whole slender and elegant thing going for her. And Futaba is just cute as a button."

"I wouldn't really call myself ‘elegant…'" Makoto blushed. And then squeaked slightly as Futaba yanked her top up and over her head.

"See! Even she's bigger than me." Futaba said as she slid her hands under Makoto's plain white bra. "… Wow. Way bigger than me. I had no idea you were hiding this much under here."

"They're not that big…"

Ann turned around, unclipping Makoto's bra and let it drop to the floor. She hefted the brunette's breasts for a second, before pressing their chests together. "I mean, I'm still bigger, but it is pretty close."

Ren watched as the two of them stood there, soft breasts squished together between near-naked bodies. They were right, of course; Makoto's were firm and still more than a handful, but Ann's big, soft breasts would definitely spill out of his fingers if he cupped them. It was extremely tempting to join them and test that theory, but the three of them were having too much fun. "I think Makoto wins in the rear."

"Huh?" Ann turned.

"He's right!" Futaba gave both girls' butts a quick smack. "Ann is softer and plumper, but man is Makoto's tight and firm. You could bounce coins off of it!"

"Hey! Not so hard!" Makoto squirmed.

"You're not doing so bad there, either," Ann smirked, grabbing a handful of Futaba's arse. "And you've got the legs to match."

"About the only thing I do have." Futaba crossed her arms over her small breasts, her little pink nipples hard and jutting out.

"Uh huh." Ann grabbed the two girls, pulling them either side of her and wrapping her arms around their waists. She grinned down at Ren. "What do you think?"  
Ren sucked in a breath. There was a lot of beautiful skin on display. Slender, lithe Makoto, Ann with her sexy curves, adorably petite Futaba… Not to mention ow all three of them seemed to have perfect long, shapely legs. All squished together and showing off just for him. He sat back, rolling the dice on his palm. "I think you've forgotten something."

"Huh?"

He pointed down.

"Oh! Right, our panties. Duh."

"Yoink!" Futaba grinned she yanked Ann's underwear down.

"Hey!" Ann responded in kind, laughing a little as Futaba squirmed. "It's only fair! And the socks, too."

"No, those can stay," Ren said.

"Hah! I should have guessed you were a thigh man," Futaba wriggled out of Ann's grip, kicking her panties away. Ren's eyebrow shot up, and he smirked; her carpet matched her drapes.

"Should we get to the next round?" Makoto asked, putting her clothing into a neat pile at one side. When she bent over Ren could see just what Futaba meant about her arse. It wasn't huge, but the firmness and smooth, pale skin were perfect.

"We need to get some payback," Futaba said, flopping back down to the floor and sitting in her usual way, with her knees pressed up against her chest. The view was perfect: slender thighs in cute socks, with just a peek of pussy between them.

"Alright, Ren. Let's see how badly we can make you lose." Ann smirked. She sat back, hands resting on the floor behind her with her chest ever so slightly pushed out. Her breasts hung heavy, not a hint of sag in them, with dark nipples that were begging to be sucked on.

He smiled, and the four of them rolled their dice.

"Oh, come on!" Futaba cried.

"At least it was higher than last time…" Ann said.

"By about three points!"

"It looks like Ren's luck is on his side tonight," Makoto said.

"Yeah, and it's only round 2," Ann added.

Futaba grumbled.

"What can I say? It's been a good day for me." Ren said, putting his hands behind his head and looking over the three of them.

"Uh huh." Futaba blew a lock of her hair out of her face. "Come on, let's hear it."

"So, what've we got to do now? Are you gonna have us make out?" teased Ann.

"Don't give him ideas."

"Tempting, tempting…" he smirked, "But I'm thinking something else."

"Oh?" Ann leant forward.

"Well, I've got three hot girls right in front of me. Which means my cock is rock fucking hard right now. Part of me just wants to whip it out and jerk it in front of my beautiful audience. But, since you have to do what I say… let's see… eenie, meenie, miney… Makoto!"

"Huh?" Makoto pointed at herself.

Ren leapt to his feet, undoing his trousers in the same motion. He pulled the fly apart and yanked his boxers down just enough for his rock-hard cock to pop-up and out of them. "Think you can put that mouth to good use?"

"Wow, Ren. Getting really bold all of a sudden, huh?" Ann giggled. There was a niggling at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite place what it was. Something about the situation felt like it should be… off.

He just smiled, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly stroking it. "Well, Miss Student Council President?"

"… You did ask nicely." Makoto sat up, brushing her hair aside. She took hold of his cock, planting a kiss on his tip.

"You can do better than that."

"Oh? I didn't realise you wanted me to ruin my make-up on your cock." With a soft little moan, she slid down to his balls, lavishing them with her tongue. A long, slow lick up his shaft followed by kisses down again. It wasn't long before the skin was slick with saliva and she was moaning aloud.

"Someone knows what they're doing," Ann said.

"She really fucking does…" Ren groaned, running his hands through her hair. Makoto's cheeks flushed bright red as she took his cock in her mouth, her thin lips bobbing up and down the length of it. Her hands rested on his thighs, her red eyes staying locked on Ren's face as she gleefully slurped and sucked. Her tongue darted past her lips, flicking out over the underside or swirling around the tip as she pulled herself up to breathe.

"I bet she has a ton of toys at home," Futaba said, "It's always the quiet ones who're the dirtiest."

Makoto pulled herself off Ren's cock with a pop. "So what if I have a few I like to practise with? It's no worse than your hentai habi- Mmph!"

Ren groaned as he took hold of her hair and shoved her mouth back along on his cock. He thrust forwards, forcing out little gags and wet ‘glucks' from her throat. She closed her eyes as her tongue pushed along his shaft, licking at whatever her lips couldn't wrap around.

"Ha! I knew it!" Futaba punched the air.

"Every girl has a favourite toy," Ann said, "But I don't think I have any quite like Ren's ‘toy' over there."

 

"Right? It's like something out of a doujin."

"So long and thick…" Ann licked her lips.

"How's it taste?"

Ren pulled Makoto off his cock, watching her pant for breath. "Well?"

"It's, ah… salty…" Drool dripped down Makoto's chin, her tongue hanging out. She barely got a breath in before she was forced back down his shaft. She just knelt there as he used her like a cheap toy, his cock leaving a noticeable bulge in her throat with each thrust.

"Wow… now that's hot." Ann's thighs squeezed together. "She looks really good choking on it like that."

"Definitely suits her more than the usual stuck-up robot thing," Futaba said, "Should've guessed she was a sexbot."

"Looks more like an onahole to me."

"She feels better than any toy," Ren growled. "Her throat is too fucking tight!"

"Really? Guess we'll have to compare later, huh?" Ann teased.

"I've got no chance; he's way too big for me!" Futaba blushed, pushing her glasses back up as she watched her friend get her throat fucked. Makoto's make-up was starting to run down her face, a tear or two dripping down her cheeks as she desperately gasped for breath between thrusts. Futaba squirmed in place, her fingers sliding down to her pussy and rubbing at her clit.

"Fuck… This is too good." Ren forced Makoto's lips down to the base of his cock, smirking as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Hey, girls; care for a quick cum shower?"

"Aw, I think Makoto was hoping you'd finish in her throat," Ann giggled, "But if you want to cover my face, I'm up for it."

"Wait, hold on…" Futaba pulled her glasses off. She didn't want them to get ruined, after all. Although… it was a bit odd she was so willing to let someone cum all over her face. Was that odd? He had asked them, after all. And it was really, really hot. Just like her hentai.

Ren pulled Makoto off his cock, almost pushing her over as walked towards the other two girls. Ann and Futaba pressed their faces together, mouths open and tongues out as he stroked himself above them. Ann shifted, pushing her chest out and hefting them with her forearm. They both let out a teasing little ‘ah!', their tongues almost touching. With a grunt and a groan, he came; his cock pulsing as rope after rope of thick, sticky cum flew through the air. It was hot and salty and utterly stank of sex, and the two girls could barely hold back a giggle at first.

Then the illusion dropped.

Though the shadow possessing Ren didn't know it, in that one brief moment of ecstasy, its presence faltered, and Ann and Futaba were suddenly very aware of what was happening. As cum splattered across their faces and onto their waiting tongues, their modesty came flooding back. The two of them knelt there in shock as Ren's cum dripped down their faces and onto their chests, watching him flop back into his seat opposite them. Futaba's eyes flicked from Ann's breasts to Makoto, who was also sitting up with an expression of confusion on her drool soaked face.

And in the next instant they didn't care at all that they were naked and covered in cum, except they remembered that they should care.

"So… round three, ladies?" Ren said, rolling the dice on his palm.

"S-sure!" Futaba said. She gently elbowed Ann, who grinned and nodded woodenly in agreement.

"Yeah! This is a lot of fun." Ann said. Thankfully, she didn't need to act too hard; Ren was clearly too pre-occupied with ogling their bodies. It was weird, simultaneously knowing she should be hiding from him yet not caring in the slightest.

"What is going on?" Makoto hissed as she sidled up next to them, wiping the drool from her chin. "Why did I just…?"

"I dunno! Did you feel compelled or something?" Futaba whispered back as she slid on her glasses. It only occurred to her afterwards she hadn't wiped the cum off yet.

"No… it just felt like he was asking for a favour. Like helping with homework or something."

"I can't believe I was just talking about how good you looked sucking dick," Ann chewed her lip. "This is so weird…"

"Something wrong?" Ren asked.

"Nothing! We're just, um…"

"Figuring out what we want you to do to us with that dick of yours when we win this round." Futaba butted in with a sly smirk on her face.

"Really? Go ahead, take your time. It'll make my victory so much more fun." Ren grinned, tugging off his shirt and gently stroking his still semi-hard cock.

"What the hell was that?" Ann whispered.

"It's pretty obvious what he wants!" Futaba replied, "And I don't think this is the Joker we know…"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I've ever seen him talk this much."

"Exactly. Which means this must be…"

"A shadow," Makoto finished.

"That'd explain… well, all this." Ann shifted off her knees, vaguely aware that her legs were open and Ren was getting a hell of a view. "I don't even feel weird doing this anymore. If anything, I kind of want it."

"Same here. It's like just being around him is making me all hot and bothered." Futaba poked at her own chest. "I can't even go outside, but being naked in front of you three is the easiest thing in the world!"

"How do we stop it?" Makoto asked.

"We all snapped out of it when he came all over our tits," Ann paused, "Wow, I really just said that."

"So… we have to…?"

"It's the only option we have," Futaba glanced over to where Ren was sitting, her eyes drifting down to his cock. The skin was still soaked with Makoto's saliva, letting his hand glide smoothly up and down the impressive length.

"I feel like we should be less excited about this," Ann said.

"I don't." Futaba snatched up the dice and rolled them with gusto, a grinning Ren quickly casting his own. They stared at the tiny cubes for a second before Futaba leapt to her feet. "Hah! Round three goes to the girls!"

"Oh?" Ren sat back, exposing all of his naked, slender and very well defined body to them. "Well… what'd you want me to do, girls?"

Futaba looked back at Ann and Makoto, who both gestured towards him. She knew she should feel scared. Hell, she should be terrified. But whatever the shadow was doing made her feel like she was the queen of the world. She walked over to Ren, putting as much sway in her little hips as she could, running her hands up his thigh as she knelt in front of him.

"What we want," she said, "is for you to stop the game and fuck us senseless."

"Huh?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

Before he could regain his composure, she dropped her head and wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue around his tip as she moaned as loud as she could. Makoto was right, he was slightly salty. A good kind of salty. She sank deeper and deeper, staring up at his face as she sucked and slurped along his length. Lewd pops and wet smacks filled the room. His hand ran through her hair, and she actually felt a jolt of pride rush through her as his eyes closed and groan escaped him. The bed creaked as the other two climbed up beside him, their mouths finding his or dancing across his neck and collarbone.

Futaba's jaw was starting to hurt; his cock was just too damn big for her to fit around it comfortably. But she kept going, rubbing along his thighs or popping off to lavish his balls with her tongue and give herself a break. She could feel the tension in his body, watch his hips buck upwards as she teased him. He had to be close. Maybe this would be quick-

She squeaked as he came again, cum splattering over her hair and her glasses. The smell was so intense; intoxicating, even. She knelt there, panting for a second as she allowed all the new sensations to just wash over her. The anxiety and humiliation were back for a moment, the need for modesty almost making her cover herself. But then it vanished, and she was left with the same thrill, but no fear.

"Wow…" she said. It felt good to not be anxious. Really fucking good.

"How did she compare to me?" Makoto whispered.

"Close… real close." Ren said, "But I think it's time for-"

"Us to have some fun?" Ann butted in. She ushered Futaba away, pulling Ren further up the bed. Her and Makoto settled down by his hips. She grabbed the slender brunette and pushed their chests together, squeezing them over Ren's freshly lubricated cock. "Aw, look. You can still see the tip."

"I've never considered anything like this," Makoto said.

"You need to watch more porn," Futaba muttered.

"Hey, come on. This is about Ren, right?" Ann hugged Makoto closer, smirking up at the very confused, and very delighted Ren. "You just need to relax and let us take care of you, okay?"

"No arguments here." He pushed his hips up, thrusting between their shared cleavage.

Ann smacked his stomach lightly. "I said relax."

It took the pair a few seconds to get a rhythm, but when they did the effect was hypnotic; both pairs of breasts bouncing in unison along his shaft. Ann rolled her tongue around her mouth, letting the drool drop down until their tits were shiny with spit.Ren's little session before must have made him sensitive, because it wasn't long before he let out a groan of pleasure and cum spurted up from the valley of flesh, splattering Makoto's face and dripping over their chests.

"Now you know what it's like," Ann teased.

"It's… surprisingly nice." Makoto scooped up a fingerful of cum and tentatively sucked it off. "Like he's marking us as his own."

"That's a little creepy."

Futaba leant in and hissed. "I think that one was longer this time! Keep it up!"

"How many times do we have to do this?" Makoto whispered back.

"Let's hope it's not too long."

"Well… time to bring out the big guns!" Ann climbed up onto the bed, grinding her cunt along Ren's saliva-soaked cock. "I hope you're not spent just yet."

"I can go all night," Ren growled, grabbing her hips.

"Ooh, I hope you can." She smacked his hands away, lifting her hips just enough to slide her hands down to his cock. Fuck, he was still hard. Very, very hard, and felt a hell of a lot bigger in her hand then he had looked. Her smile faltered as she pressed his tip against her slick folds –fuck, when had she gotten so wet?- and vanished completely when he finally pushed inside. Ann shuddered, rolling her hips as inch after inch of Ren's cock filled and stretched her. She moaned, her legs giving way and forcing her to suddenly slide down to the hilt.

"Holy shit…" She mouthed.

"Woah! That looks-" Futaba started.

"Amazing…" finished Makoto.

The two of them watched as Ann began to bounce her hips along his shaft, her body shaking until she picked up speed. The bed creaked loudly, punctuated by the slaps of her plush rump smacking against his thighs. Her gasps turned to loud moans of delight. Her speed increased, her tits jiggling wildly. Ren growled, thrusting up in time with her. A thin sheen of sweat covered Ann's body, her hands resting on his thighs to steady herself.

She mewled as Makoto and Futaba leant in and started to lick the cum from her chest. Their tongues flickered over her dark nipples, their hands both sliding down her stomach to rub at her clit. Ann held their heads tight against her chest, eyes rolling back as they suckled and stroked and squeezed her arse. Her lip threatened to bleed from all the biting; her mouth was dry from gasping for breath. With a scream she slammed herself down on Ren's cock: her cunt convulsed, and her limbs shook as strangled gasps leaked out of her. She could almost see stars on the edge of her vision before she slumped forwards.

"Sorry…" whispered Ann to the other two, "He was… too good…"

"He looked it." Makoto chewed her lip.

"We can't stop now!" Futaba hissed.

Ann stood up, almost collapsing as Ren's cock flopped out of her. Her legs gave way, and she crashed onto the bed, twitching with a satisfied groan. Ren sat himself up, his eyes intense and burning like in a battle.

"Who's next?" He purred.

Futaba squeaked as a pair of hands grabbed her by the legs and pulled her upwards. She was as light as she looked; light enough for Makoto to hoist her up by her skinny little thighs. She smiled over Futaba's shoulder, gently prying the ginger's legs open.

"Still got it in you?" Makoto asked.

"H-hey! This is kind of an acrobatic position!" Futaba said. She swallowed as Ren approached, her eyes flicking between his, and the throbbing cock that he was pressing against her cunt. Her jaw still ached from her attempts at fitting it in her mouth. "Oh man…"

"Well, Joker?" Makoto smiled, "You have to do as I say. And I say… fuck this neet senseless."

"Who are you calling a-!" Futaba's protest stopped as Ren slammed himself inside her. Her calves wrapped around his waist, her head flopping back onto Makoto's shoulder as he pushed deeper and deeper. The first proper thrust made her mewl in delight; the next few reduced her to a panting mess in Makoto's arms. She wrapped her arms around Ren's neck, eyes rolling back in her head. "Fuck! He's huge!"

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Makoto's grip shifted. "I want you to pound her as hard as you can. Show me what that dick of yours is capable of."  
"What're you doing?" Futaba hissed. She squeaked and groaned as Ren's pace picked up.

"Getting him to finish faster," Makoto replied.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything; just watched Ren's cock thrust in and out of Futaba while her own pussy dripped. Futaba's breath was shallow, little more than snatched gasps as Ren fucked her like an animal. Her calves wrapped tightly around him, begging him to go faster and harder. She grabbed at his shoulders, his neck, even at Makoto behind her to try to find some way to stay stable, but she was trapped; sandwiched between them as she shivered and screamed.

With a sudden shout, Ren thrust hard enough to almost topple them both. Futaba let out a quiet little ‘no' as Ren's cock pulsed inside her. The girls were hit by the same flash of modesty and anxiety, but this one lasted longer: a good few seconds, in fact. Long enough for Makoto's cheeks to flush bright red as cum leaked out of Futaba when Ren withdrew.

"There's so much…" She whispered.

"Your… your turn…" Panted Futaba as she carefully climbed out of Makoto's arms.

"Huh!?" And then her inhibitions washed away again. Makoto turned to Ren, and she could have sworn he was blurred. Or smoking; something seemed to float off of him. Those intense eyes turned to her, and her heart fluttered. She licked her lips as his cock twitched. She wanted that cock. She fucking needed that cock. Makoto ran up to him and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and growling in his ear. "Fuck me. Now."

Ren grinned as he grabbed her hips and ground against her pussy.

"No. Not there."

"Oh?"

"I want you to fuck me in the ass. As hard as you can!" Makoto felt like she should be whimpering. Her toys had introduced and prepared her for this kind of thing, but the real deal was something else entirely. "You have lube, right? Lotion or something?"

"Under the bed."

"I got it!" Ann called, tossing a small bottle to them.

Makoto caught it, almost tearing the lid off and covering her fingers until they were silky and shiny. It was cold going in, and she knew she was being impatient, but she was going to take full advantage of this Shadow. She groaned as she slid two fingers up to the knuckle inside her, shaking a little as Ren's cock bumped impatiently against her hand.

"Let's see you outlast this…" she murmured.

"What was that?"

"I said; what are you waiting for? Fuck my ass, Joker!"

No sooner had she pulled her fingers out than Ren's cock was stretching her apart. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she waited for him to slip inside.  
He pulled out suddenly. Makoto almost whined but shrieked instead as Ren turned her in the air, hoisting her thighs with the inside of his elbows and wrapping his hands behind her neck. She was trapped, exposed to the others, and Ren's cock pushed into her waiting arse before she could get out a word of protest.  
"Not too scared to show off, are you?" Ren whispered in her ear.

"Stop playing around and get to the good stuff." She growled back.

Her dominant side sputtered out as more and more of his cock pushed inside her. Each slow, languid thrust just teased her more and more, stretching her apart as her empty cunt ached. Her breaths turned to gasps, then to groans and then to screams as Ren's pace increased. He thrust upwards, thighs smacking her arse. Her hands scrabbled against his body, trying to find a place to hold.

Ann and Futaba knelt in front of her, hands moving up to her legs. To her cunt.

"No!" Makoto panted, "I-I just... want him…"

"Wow… she's really getting into it, huh?" Ann bit her lip, watching Ren's cock pump in and out of Makoto as she twitched and moaned.

Futaba rolled her eyes. Snatching away the bottle of lotion she poured a little onto two of her fingers, rolling it about the tips until they were shiny and wet. Then, with little to no warning, she snuck them down behind Ann and rubbed at her arse.

"Hah!" Ann squirmed, "That feels… weird."

"You're not saying no," Futaba smirked, sidling up closer to her as they watched Makoto's cunt drip. The usually stoic girl's head was rolling back, resting on Ren's shoulder as he pounded away at her tight arse. Makoto screamed and commanded him to fuck her faster. Harder. Ren was putting his all into it, his teeth bared and his hair sticking to his face with sweat. His rhythm was wild. With one last shout he thrust upward, and his cock pulsed again.

As he shouted, his voice wavered. Distorted. Something black and ethereal ripped out of him, dissolving into the air around him as he pumped Makoto's arse full of cum. He very nearly collapsed, just barely catching himself as he blinked.

… When had he gotten into his room?

Why were three of his friends naked?

Why the hell was he fucking Makoto's arse?!

Dumbfounded, he slid his cock out of her and tried to catch his breath. Makoto's head flopped back against him, a satisfied moan leaking out of her as one hand idly rubbed her clit. His cock was sore, his limbs aching. Like he'd run a marathon or something. He tried to call back to how this had started, but it was all fuzzy; like through a TV with bad reception.

"Why-" He started, but before he could finish Ann and Futaba barrelled into him, pushing him onto the bed.

"Don't stop now! Futaba said, grabbing one of the discard shirts and wiping off most of the lotion from his cock. Wait, had they taken the one from under his bed…?

"What is going-?" He hissed as Ann's mouth wrapped around his cock. She bobbed along it, moaning as she teased his tip with her tongue. And then Futaba was kneeling between his legs, suckling on his balls. The two of them swapped over and over, lavishing his shaft with their tongues, kissing and sucking and teasing as much sensitive flesh as they could. A shaky Makoto settled in with them, her hot breath and eager mouth adding to the mix to drive him completely insane.  
What the fuck was going on?

***

The four of them lay in an exhausted, sweaty heap on the bed. Ren had fallen asleep -or, rather, passed out- and the three girls curled their naked bodies around him.

"So... when do you think we beat it?" Futaba asked.

"I wasn't keeping track. And… after a while… I guess I kinda got too into it to notice." Ann admitted.

Makoto pouted, her face bright red. "How are we going to explain it to him?"

"…do we have to? Maybe he'll just think it was a crazy wet dream."

"I doubt he'll believe us if we tell him otherwise." Futaba pulled the bedclothes over herself. "Urgh… I really need a shower…"

"And a long, long nap," Ann groaned, "We're gonna be walking weird for a week after that."

"… The others can never know," Makoto said.

"Agreed," Futaba and Ann said in unison.

"… it was fun though, right?" Ann asked.

"I had to watch Makoto get her ass pounded!" Futaba said, "But… yeah, I guess it was kind of fun."

"Please don't talk about it…" Makoto buried her face into a pillow.

"Hey, guess now we know why you're so ‘anal' all the time."

Futaba yelped as Makoto threw the pillow at her.


End file.
